


australia

by professortennant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 2x04, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professortennant/pseuds/professortennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally make it to that Australian cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	australia

Years later, when SHIELD is being led by their daughter (Skye always had a knack for leadership) and they’re both grey-haired and more wrinkled than scarred, they find their way to that cabin in Australia.

The building is made of a rich, dark wood. The appliances are shiny and new (he’s already itching to get pots and pans on the stove and test out the new oven). The previous owner left behind plush, comfy furniture–squishy armchairs that May is already eager to settle into with a book and cup of tea and cozy couches that Phil can’t wait to settle in and watch movies. Maybe–definitely–with May pressed to his side.

The bed–their favorite part of the cabin–is giant and covered in thick, dark blankets. They spend mornings tangled up in each other; arms and legs entwined, her head pillowed on his chest and her hair fanned out behind her. He presses kisses to her hairline, nuzzles at her jaw. She peppers kisses across his chest and laughs (really laughs) when he slings an arm around her waist and drags her back to bed.

There aren’t any kangaroos hopping into their back garden, but that’s perfectly fine with Melinda. Pesky little things would probably run amuck through her flowerbeds anyway. She relishes in the quiet mornings of gardening. The therapeutic digging and tilling of the earth. Happy to cultivate life and watch it grow.

Phil brings her iced green tea with a twist of lemon and asks for small kisses as payment. It’s a price she’s willing–and eager– to pay. It feels like they’ve been together their whole lives (haven’t they?) and yet the feel of his lips on hers still manages to leave her with tingling skin and butterflies in her gut.

Most days pass in quiet, unexpected domesticity. Gardening, cooking, reading. They hike occasionally in the terrain nearby and go swimming in the lake a few miles from their cabin.

He’s never been one much for swimming, but Melinda in a bikini is enough incentive to shed his shirt (no matter how many times May runs her hands and lips across his scar, he’ll always be self-conscious of it) and join her in the cool waters.

They drive into town and he manages to drag her for a weekend to New Zealand and she indulges his cooing and geeking when they take a tour of the Lord of the Rings set and the small town of Hobbiton. The kiss he presses to her mouth–heat and pressure and desperation–when she promises to watch the movies with him when they get home stuns her and she makes a note to watch more of his geeky movies if that’s the response.

Skye calls them every Sunday. Most days she talks of nothing–a new boyfriend, the new bakery she tried across the street, the latest drama amongst the council members at SHIELD. She ends each call with, “I miss you guys.” And they answer in kind, “We miss you, too, kiddo.”

They take dancing classes and drive down the winding road into town with the top of Lola down and the wind in their hair (okay, more hers than his).

They enjoy retirement and the comfort they find in their life together. That’s not to say that when the occasional Sunday call from Skye includes a plea for help and guidance they aren’t the first to suit back up and hop a plane to the US…

They are still May and Coulson, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm over at professortennant.tumblr.com and i liveblog my headcanons and feelings during eps. longer blurbs will be published here. just a heads up! i'm new to the aos/philinda fandom and have been overwhelmed by the support and welcoming arms. thank you!


End file.
